


Love Conquers All

by Lobster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Ty Lee's loyalty never wavered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's 31_days: Jan. 24th, "oh how could anyone not love your cold black heart?" Spoilers for The Boiling Rock, if anyone still cares. (Exactly 100 words, even if AO3 doesn't think so.)

Ty Lee's loyalty never wavered, not once, not even in that instant when, torn between two unthinkable options, she seemed, above all else, to be a betrayer.

Not even when she was led away in chains, imprisoned for treason, expecting never to see the light of day again, the threat of execution hanging over her head, did she for one moment betray Azula.

She is more like Mai than anyone will ever realize, and it is because of this that her loyalty to Azula has never faltered: she is loyal simply because she loves Azula more than she fears her.


End file.
